


Souls That Become Divided

by Helter Hox (Helter_Hox)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Big Brother Papyrus, Chara Swearing, Established Alphys/Undyne, F/M, Female Frisk, Guns, Male Chara, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus, Papyrus Has Issues, Possible Character Death, Sans Has Issues, Sans Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helter_Hox/pseuds/Helter%20Hox
Summary: Frisk has been undercover for 3 years infiltrating The Ghouls, Ebbot's largest criminal organization. Unfortunately she is also Dating a high level enforcer, Sans who's brother just so happens to be the leader of the group. Divided in between her two Identities she must make the hard decision of choosing love or upholding the law. Meanwhile narcotics detectives Chara Racter Asriel Dreemurr are dealing with stolen determination injections related to the gang.





	Souls That Become Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys please tell me what you think of my story in the comments thank you.

Sirens could be heard all over the industrial district as well as the sound of helicopters. A tall skeleton was running through the alleyways running from a human male. The skeleton bursting into another ally way gets cornered by a female pointing a gun at him.

"Frisk?" The Skelton said shocked.

"Papyrus?" Frisk replied equally confused.

"EBOTT P.D., FREEZE MOTHERFUCKER!"

The skeletons follower, Chara finally caught up with them.

"Frisk?" Chara said shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

Four S.W.A.T team members showed up behind Chara shouting orders at Frisk and Papyrus. Then out of nowhere A blue female showed up behind Frisk aiming a shotgun at the S.W.A.T. team. The whole thing turned into a shouting match in between Undyne and Papyrus against Chara and S.W.A.T.

Frisk closed her eyes rethinking how she got in this mess. Then gunshots erupted and she felt numb.


End file.
